worldofjaymzfandomcom-20200215-history
Punishing One Power Armour
Background To be added Basics: Rifts - Meant to be a more affordable alternative to the Iron Avenger (See my Rifts Section under Power Armour) Heroes Unlimited - Government Prototype Model Type - Punishing One Class - Assault Power Armour Manufacturer - Northern Gun (Rifts), Unique Hero Armour (Heroes Unlimited) Crew - 1 MDC By Location (Rifts) Main body - 300 Right Arm - 165 Left Arm - 165 Right Leg - 200 Left Leg - 200 Head - 100 Gatling Railgun - 120 Dual Plasma Gun - 95 Tri-particle Gun - 110 Railguns (2) - 65 ea ATM Launcher - 100 Mini Missile Launcher (2) - 90 ea Back Mounted Flight Thrusters (4) - 75 ea AR - 18 (Body Armour) Armour - Stops upto (ignores) and including the equivalent of standard 25mm rounds (2d6md) SDC By Location (Heroes Unlimited) Main body - 900 Right Arm - 450 Left Arm - 450 Right Leg - 600 Left Leg - 600 Head - 300 Gatling Railgun - 350 Dual Plasma Gun - 275 Tri-particle Gun - 300 Railguns (2) - 150 ea ATM Launcher - 300 Mini Missile Launcher (2) - 250 ea Back Mounted Flight Thrusters (4) - 225 ea AR - 18 (Body Armour) Armour - Stops upto (ignores) and including the equivalent of standard .50 cal rounds (7d6sd or 1d6x10sd depending on book used) note - I use a custom AR/Armour system os sorts in my games for both MDC and SDC. Do not use AR/Armour for normal Rifts use and do not use the Armour for normal HU use. Speed Running - 160 km/h (100 mph). This does tire the operator but at only 20% than normal) Flying - 320 km/h (200 mph). Maximum altitude is 10km (just over 32 000 ft) Leaping - 3m (20ft) from a standstill. 35m (100ft) thruster assisted. 25m (75ft) running. Range - Effectively Unlimited. Determined by pilot endurance. Statistics Height - 2.4m (8ft) Length - 1.2m (4ft) Width - 1.2m (4ft) Weight - 165kg PS - Android 40 Cargo - None Power System - Nuclear (both) or Solid Oxide (Rifts) Cost - 2.4 Million credits for nuclear or 1.4 million cedits for Solid Oxide (Rifts). Millions in development costs. (Heroes unlimited) note - Android is one of my custom PS levels see rules elsewhere. For normal use use Robotic in Rifts and Superhuman in Heroes Unlimited Weapons Weapon Type - Gatling Railgun Primary Purpose - Anti-air Range - 1200m (4000ft) Damage - 2d4x10md per burst (Rifts), 4d6x10sd per burst (Heroes Unlimited) Rate Of Fire - can only fire bursts equal to pilots attacks Payload - 50 bursts. Armour piercing ammunition. Bonuses - +1 strike ground targets, +2 strike airbourne targets Weapon Type - Anti-tank Missile Launcher Primary Purpose - Anti-Armour Range - 2400m (6000ft) Damage - 2d6x10md (Rifts), 6d6x10sd (Heroes Unlimited) Rate Of Fire - volleys of 1, 2, or 3 Payload - 3 armour piercing missiles Bonuses - +2 strike Weapon Type - Dual Plasma Gun Primary Purpose - Anti-infantry Range - 480m (1600ft) Damage - 1d6x10+10md (Rifts), 2d4+10+10sd (Heroes Unlimited) Rate Of Fire - equal to pilots attacks Payload - unlimited Bonuses - na Weapon Type - Tri-Particle Gun Primary Purpose - Anti-infantry Range - 360m (1200ft) Damage - 2d4x10+10md (Rifts), 2d6x10+20sd (Heroes Unlimited) Rate Of Fire - equal to pilots attacks Payload - unlimited Bonuses - na Weapon Type - Railgun (2, one per arm) Primary Purpose - anti-infantry Range - 900m (3000ft) Damage - 5d6md per shot (Rifts), 1d6x10sd (Heroes Unlimited). Guns can be fired in tandem for double damage. Rate Of Fire - equal to pilots attacks Payload - 50 armour piercing rounds per gun Bonuses - na Weapon Type - Mini-Missile Launcher (2, 1 per leg) Primary Purpose - anti-vehicle Range - 1600m (530ft) Damage - 1d4x10md (Rifts), 2d6x10sd (Heroes Unlimited) Rate Of Fire - Volleys of 1, 2, 4, 8, or 18 total Payload - 9 armour piercing missiles per launcher Bonuses - +1 strike Bonuses and Penalties Use standard Power Armour training plus the following (Rifts) +2 to strike in ranged combat +1 hth attack at level 1 and 7 +1 strike in hth combat +1 dodge and parry Use the Pilot Robot and/or Exoskeleton Pilot plus the same additional bonuses as above (Heroes Unlimited) Systems of Note Nuclear powered - Life of the power supply is 5 years Combat Computer - Calculates, stores and transmits data onto a HUD (heads up display) of the pilot's (or other crew members) helmet. Typically tied into the units targeting computer. Can hold hundreds of entries about various enemies and robots/power armour/aircraft/vehicles. Complete Environmental Pilot and Crew Compartment - A completely computer controlled life support system that includes: internal cooling and temperature control, air pruification and circulation systems (gas filtration, humidifier/dehumidifier) that engages when needed and can recirculate breathable air for upto 1 week if neccessary, computer controlled independant oxygen supply and purge system that has upto 8 hours of breathable air that automatically engages in low oxygen or contaminated air environments, insulated high temperature resistant shielding for upto 400 degrees centrigade (normal fires do no damage though nuclear, plasma and magical fires do full damage), radiation shiedled upto seveal hundred rads, and polarized and light sensitive/adjusting tinted viewport. Standard instrumentation - Speedometer, distance travelled, inertial mapping system (zeroed on your deployment location/home base), power system temperature, ammunition counters, damage assessment indicators. Motion detector/Collision Warning System - Range 120m (400ft) Radar - Can identify upto 48 and track upto 24 targets simultaneously to a range of 16km (10 miles) for airborne targets and 8km (5 miles) for ground targets depending on terrain. Targeting Computer - Assists in the tracking and identification of enemy targets to a range of 16km (10 miles). Can target up to 4 targets at once. Laser Targeting System - Assists in selecting and locking on to enemy targets. +1 to strike using ranged weapons. Smart Missiles are excluded from this. Look and lock capability - Unit can lock on to and fire at 6 targets using semi-active radar homing and passive infra-red homing missiles at one time through it's helmet mounted eye movement recognition cuing system. Radio Communications - long-range direction communication systems out to a range of 480km (300 miles) that can be boosted if proper signal towers or relay systems (like satellites) are in place. Also a directional short-range radio with a range of 16km (10 miles). Both radios have full encryption capabilities. Also included is a external loudspeaker system with an output of 80 decibels. References Used Rifts RPG books HU Books Marvel Wiki